Lindsey's Plan
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: COMPLETE! [LindsOC, GilCath] Lindsey decides that Grissom and Catherine need a little push in the right direction. To help her, she gets two of her closest friends involved...
1. Mom and Uncle Gil

**Summary: Gil/Cath, Lindsey/OC Lindsey decides that Catherine and Gil need a little shove in the right direction. To help her, she gets two of her closest friends involved... **

**Rating: PG-13, to be safe for later chapters **

**Notes: Lindsey is fifteen in this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Cassandra and Trevor are mine, though. It's about time I owned something! )**

**Lindsey's Plan**

**--Chapter One: Mom and Uncle Gil--**

_December 18_

I decided to start keeping a journal today. I have had this thing for a couple years, but never used it. But I have decided to use it for a special purpose. I am going to write about my Mom's relationship with Uncle Gil, otherwise known as Gil Grissom, graveshift supervisor CSI for the Las Vegas Crime Lab.

You see, Mom and Uncle Gil have been friends for like twenty years. I know she loves him, and vice versa, but both are scared that the other doesn't feel the same way. I can't believe they have each felt that way for so long, and neither has ever gotten up the courage to tell the other.

Well, today, I decided that all they needed was a small, or maybe not so small, push in the right direction.

Now, you would think that, having so much in jeopardy, it might push her into revealing her feelings. But nooo. I swear, sometimes I, when the three of us are alone in a room alone together, there is so much tension you would have to be totally and completely oblivious not to feel it. I mean, I just want to yell at them that the other loves them, and get it over with. But that would not be very romantic, and I am a romantic, so I have to come up with a brilliant plan, that has, unfortunately, not struck me yet, to get the two of them together. I need to get Mom to admit to me that she loves Grissom. Or maybe it would be better if she thought I didn't know. Maybe I should tell all of them at the lab what I am doing. I know they would help.

A few months ago, we had a Fourth of July party at our house. And when Mom and Grissom went out to buy the ruined napkins (Greg had spilled punch all over them), Warrick made some comment about how those two should really stop fighting it, and "let nature take its damn course." That's how he put it, anyway. All the others agreed, and we started telling stories about Grissom and Catherine. There were many. By the time they arrived back at the house, everyone, including me, had told at least one story. And there were many to go. I am glad that they have always treated me like I belong there. I count all of them as my friends, even if they are quite a bit older.

Thank God Sara is over her obsession with Grissom, though. Mom, though she never knew that I knew, was terrified that Grissom would give in to Sara's not so subtle advances. But thankfully, Sara seems to be more occupied by Nick at the moment, and she and Uncle Gil are just friends.

Did I mention how cute Greg is? I mean, it's not like I want to date him, or anything, especially considering that I'm more than ten youngers younger than he is, but he's what Cassandra would call "smokin'!" Or rather, she did say that, because I showed her a picture of him once, and she agreed with me. Great minds think, and all that, I guess.

Although, for some reason, she doesn't seem to agree with me that Trevor is hott. Trevor Lambert, Cassandra, and I are what you would call best friends. We have been for close to two years. I really like him. Well, I have always thought he was cute, but lately his hottness seems to have grown on me, and that's all I can seem to think about when I'm around him. He has got this really, really dark brown hair, and his eyes are _the_ most amazing color of green. I could drown in them forever. I get to quite often, acutally, but not in the way I wish I could. Cassandra says that she thinks that he likes me too, but I think she is just seeing things.

Oh, but now I am getting off subject. I am mainly going to be focusing Mom and Gil.

Not that I wouldn't like to write about Trevor, but anyway...

Mom should be home soon, and I have to go pretend that I have no clue how she feels, and ask her about her day. Oh, sounds like she is getting home right now. Uh, oh. That door slam was not good. Wonderful. She probably had another fight with Grissom. Those make her more upset than others. I better go talk to her before she comes to find me.

_Two hours later_

All I can say is: Woah! That must have been some fight. Mom came home in tears, a sight I don't often see. She said hi to me, then went straight to her room. I could hear her crying for like fifteen minutes. I went down to her room to see what was wrong. I tapped on her door, and could hear enough to know she wasn't asleep. I opened the door softly, peeking in to see if it was alright.

"Come in, Lindsey."

Luckily, we have grown closer this last year. Before I really knew what happened with my dad, we fought almost constantly.

But now we are about as close as a mother and daughter can be, unless you happen to be watching Gilmore Girls.

"Mom, did you have another fight with Uncle Gil?"

I could see she was trying to compose herself so that I thought she wasn't as upset as she was. Yeah, right. I may not be a CSI like her, but I'm not stupid.

"Not really. It was the same one."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

She smiled sadly.

"Yeah, so am I."

"Am I allowed to know what about?" I was prying, but I knew that she wouldn't tell me if she didn't want to.

"That wouldn't be any of your business, young lady." She said, half teasing.

Darn. I thought for a second that she might actually tell me. Oh well.

"Okay. Well, I am going to make breakfast. Want any?"

"No thanks, hon. I think I'll just sleep. I'll make myself something when I get up."

I shut the door behind me. I still wondered what she and Grissom had been fighting about. It must be some argument, though, as this is the third time they have had it.

Thank goodness it is Saturday, and I don't have to go to school. I am going to call Cassandra to see if she can spend the night tonight. I got Mom's approval yesterday, so I don't have to wake her up to ask.

I hope she can. I will need the help of another brilliant and hopelessly romantic mind to come up with the perfect plot.

TBC...


	2. Chickflicks and Harlequins

**Notes:**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one.**

**--Chapter 2: Chickflicks and Harlequins--**

_December 18, a little after 7 pm _

Mom just went into work. I can tell she still feels nervous about leaving me alone, especially when I have a friend coming over. But anyway, it makes my self-appointed job a whole lot easier. Cassandra is spending the night with me tonight. We are going to formulate a plan of attack! I talked to her today about Uncle Gil and my mom. She has only met him twice, but she totally agreed with me. So we are going to stay up late, and when we are usually watching movies, we are going to be creating plot of our own. Of course, we will go over some movies for inspiration and ideas, but I don't think we will watch And I will be writing everything down in here.

_An hour later_

Cassandra was here, and we had our popcorn and thinking caps on.

"So...where do we start?"

Cassandra's question was interrupted by the chiming of the doorbell.

Who would be coming here? Everyone knows that Mom is at work...then I caught Cassandra's grin.

"What?"

"That would be Trevor."

My heart skipped a beat in shock.

"Trevor!"

With an annoyingly cheery smile, she nodded.

"Mm hmm. I invited him over to help us."

"Are you crazy! He's a guy! He's not going to want to help us pair up my mother!"

"Oh, I think he would. I called him this afternoon, and asked him."

I felt my mouth drop open.

"He laughed, and said it sounded like fun."

"Fun? FUN! How could you do that to me!"

Her face was completely innocent.

"Do what to you?"

"You know what!"

I made a gesture at myself in general."

"Look at me! I look terrible! And he is downstairs on my doorstep!

She rolled her eyes at me.

"Newsflash, Linds. He's seen you after dance practice when your hair looked like crap, you had no make up, and you were covered in sweat, wearing a leotard and old jeans."

I cringed at the memory.

"Oh, don't remind me."

She shrugged her slim shoulders.

"Just trying to help."

The doorbell rang again, sending me into a panic.

She just laughed and shook her head at me.

"Relax, Linds. I'll go down and let him in. You can get ready then. Although you really do look fine."

"Stall him!"

"Right."

And then she disappeared from my doorway and I heard her footsteps clattering down the stairs. She was still wearing her normal clothes, but I had changed into pajamas earlier because they were more comfortable.

I flew around my room, while brushing my hair, making a note to myself to be more organized as I searched for the jeans I had worn earlier that day. I found the jeans, grabbed a black long-sleeved shirt out of my dresser drawer and changed as fast as I could. Just as I finished getting dressed and throwing my clothes in the dirty-clothes hamper, I heard two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs. Hurriedly, I glanced once more around my room and stepped outside to meet them.

"Hey, Trev."

"Hey. So what was it we were supposed to be doing?"

I smiled a little sheepishly.

"Setting my Mom up with Uncle Gil. You sure you're up to it?" I added with a teasing grin. "I never pictured you as the matchmaking type."

"You know me; always up for a challenge." His grin matched mine, and I noticed Cassandra rolling her eyes.

"Well, where shall we start?"

"One last warning. We're going to be going through and talking about a lot of sappy chick flicks to find inspiration and ideas."

I loved doing this. Teasing Trevor had to be right up there with gazing into his eyes.

"Are you crazy? After being forced to sit through A Walk to Remember, Crossroads, and A Cinderella Story?" He said, referring to the last movie marathon they had. "I must be a walking dictionary of sappiness."

"Good. Then we'll need you. Now I'll go grab a couple notebooks..."

I stepped back in my room to grab the two notebooks that had been lying on my bed. After grabbing some pens, I popped back out and handed the black one to to Cassandra and we all headed down to the living room where numerous chickflicks awaited.

"Want something to drink, Trev?" I asked when we reached the very Christmas-y decorated living room that sat off the kitchen.

"Water's fine."

"One water, coming right up."

I listened as they chatted, throwing in the occasional comment as I fixed Trevor and myself some water and got got Cassandra her usual Diet Coke.

"Drinks are served."

I said, walking back into the living room where they were both seated on the floor.

I positioned myself between them, handing out the drinks.

"Thanks."

"So, what do we want to go over first?"

Cassandra pulled out her backpack that had been stashed next to the couch.

"I snatched some of my step-mom's Harlequins. We may be able to use them too."

"Romance novels?" Trevor asked, wrinkling his nose. He looked so adorable when he did that, I had to laugh.

I reached over to grab one.

Flipping through the pages, I found what I was looking for.

Putting on an exaggerated voice, I started reading out loud.

"'She gasped as his lips touched her neck, his hands running insistently through her golden hair. They fell backwards onto the bed, her hands running eagerly over his broad, tanned shoulders, loving the sensations of the hard muscles rippling under her fingers. Liquid desire was bubbling through her veins like fire, and Veronica knew that she was way beyond the point of stopping.'"

I halted there, laughing at the expression on Trevor's face. He looked like he couldn't decide if he was interested or disgusted.

"And exactly why is this relevent?" He asked.

"It isn't. I just wanted to see your face."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"I hate to break this up," Cassandra interrupted after she had stopped laughing. "but we have some serious planning to do."

"You're right. My goal is to have them together on or by Christmas. That gives us exactly a week." I agreed, tossing the book aside and glancing at the back cover of the next one.

"So let's do it!" Trevor agreed.

And then we settled down to some serious matchmaking plans.

TBC...


	3. A Pretty Good Start

**Notes:**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**--Chapter 3: A pretty good start--**

_December 18, almost 11 p.m._

Trevor left about fifteen minutes ago, after almost two hours of racking our brains for ideas. Okay, so maybe he mostly laughed and listened, but he did throw in a couple of good suggestions. I guess he wasn't as romantically challenged as he let on!

Unfortunately, neither the romance books nor the chickflicks helped us come up with any ideas, but they definitely put us in a romantic mood! So I guess they weren't a total waste of time.

Well, here are some of the things we came up with.

1. I will talk to Mom and maybe Uncle Gil. You know, make them think about each other, etc. I have the conversation all planned out for Mom, but I'm not so sure about Grissom. Or maybe there is a way I can use the same conversation for the both of them. That would be cool.

2. Trevor's parents have two extra tickets to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra on December 22, and he is sure he can get them for Mom and Uncle Gil. (Talk about getting lucky!) Of course, we won't set it up as a date. Just a normal "friendly" outing that best friends go on.

3. We can make reservations at Emma's on Christmas Eve. (Cassandra's mom's restaurant. It's small, but romantic; perfect for them. There's also enough room for a few couples to dance, if desired. That's also a definite plus if Mom can convince Uncle Gil to dance with her.)

4. We decided Nick, Warrick, Sara, and Greg will only be told if they are absolutely needed. Mom has a way of making people talk, and she will use it if she suspects that any of them know anything.

5. ...

Okay, so maybe it's not a whole lot of things, but I think we did a pretty darn good job. It took three bags of popcorn and several cans of pop to soothe our fried brains. After all, this business of setting people up takes a lot of hard work. I have a whole new respect for those gossiping old ladies in small towns that do this all the time; it's pretty stressful work. Of course, that definitely doesn't mean I would want any of them interfering in mine.

Anyway, back to the subject, I think we got enough done to qualify as a pretty decent start.

_December 19, 3 p.m._

Cassandra left about two hours ago, while Mom was still sleeping.

I found Mom in her room, just starting to make the bed. This looked like the perfect time to have "the" discussion.

Unfortunately, the second I entered the room, she spoke, not allowing me to bring it up.

"So, did you have fun with Cassandra last night?"

I walked over to the opposite side of the bed and grabbed the blanket.

"Yeah. Trevor came over for a couple hours too." I said casually, keeping my eyes on the task at hand. I knew she probably wasn't going to be thrilled; I had only asked for one friend. Not to mention Trevor was male, and there hadn't been an adult in the house while he was here.

I was right; her eyes immediately sharpened.

"Trevor? I didn't know you invited him."

"I didn't. Cassandra did; I didn't know until he was coming until he showed up on the doorstep."

"What did you all do?"

"We watched movies and talked. All the stuff we usually do."

"You two weren't ever alone, were you?"

"Who, me and Trevor?"

She nodded, while we took the blanket off, then put it back on.

I rolled my eyes at her. This was exactly what I figured she would do.

"Mo_ther_!" I said, stressing the second sylable for emphasis. "You know Trevor and I aren't like that."

She shrugged while we pulled the blanket over the now smooth sheets.

"Well, I was pretty sure, but I'm your mother. I'm supposed to ask these questions."

Aaah, I just got an idea for turning this conversation into the one I was going to talk to her about.

"Well, what about you and Uncle Gil? You two spend a lot of time together, and you aren't interested in each other romantically."

That statement achieved it's purpose as I watched the tell-tale flush work its way up her neck and face.

"Or are you? I asked with a grin.

"Gil and I are just friends."

She was purposely avoiding my eyes while she folded the blanket down the way she liked it.

"Mom, trust me. Being 'just friends' does not stop you from wanting to be more."

She raised a playful eyebrow at me while smoothing out her side of the sheets.

"And since when did you become such an expert on relationships, young lady?"

"I dunno."

"I don't think so. So what is really between you and Trevor?"

I grinned.

"Nothing, as long as there's nothing between you and Uncle Gil."

I watched her jaw drop open, gave my side of the sheets one final straightening tug, then turned and walked away, trying to keep the bounce out of my step.

This start was now moving up from decent to great; better than I had expected.

All I could hope for now was that my talk with Uncle Gil would produce the same results.

TBC...


	4. Questions

**Notes: **

**--Chapter 4: Two questions--**

_December 19; 6 p.m._

Thanks to Mom, I knew that Uncle Gil was almost always at the lab earlier than his job demanded. Usually hours earlier.

Which was a very good thing, because I had to talk to him today, and he wasn't at his townhouse.

I had already checked, after dropping by Trevor's house to pick up the concert tickets for Mom and Uncle Gil.

So I went to the lab, hoping that he would be there this early, and that if he was, he wouldn't be too busy to talk to me. I couldn't stay long, since the last thing I wanted to do was run into Mom.

That wouldn't be very good for "Operation Lindsey's Plan," as Trevor had called it this afternoon when I talked to him on the phone.

I had come up with some lousy excuse about leaving a book at the lab, and had even brought said book in case she wanted to see it.

But somehow, I didn't think she would really believe it.

Well, I'll cross that bridge when and IF I come to it. Which hopefully, I won't.

I walked automatically towards his office, saying hi to Sara on the way. Sara and I weren't the best of buddies, but we got along fairly well.

I continued on my way, then paused and turned around, a thought striking me.

"Hey, Sara. Is Grissom here?"

The dark head swiveled towards me.

"Yeah. In his office. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Just have some questions." I answered, then headed off down the hall.

When I reached his office, I was struck by a small wave of nervousness, then I laughed at myself. It wasn't like I was doing anything hard. Walk in, have a nice little conversation, walk back out. No big deal.

I just hoped that I wouldn't screw it up.

I knocked on the closed door, and opened it when I heard a muffled "Come in!"

He was sitting at his desk, filling out some type of form when I stepped inside.

"Uncle Gil?"

His head shot up, surprised to hear my voice, the corners of his mouth turning upward with a smile.

"Hi, Lindsey. What are you doing here?"

Okay, well, here went nothing.

"I wanted to ask you a question." I said, moving so that I was in front of his desk, then I plopped down in the seat opposite him.

"Did you come all the way here just to ask me something?" He asked, abandoning the paperwork and leaning back in his chair.

"Actually two things. Do you like the Trans-Siberian Orchestra?" I was putting off the harder question for later.

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"The Lambert's - my friend Trevor's parents - gave us two tickets to their concert on the twenty-second. And since you are off that night, I was wondering if you would like to go with Mom. I'm sure you two would have lots of fun. I don't really want to go, and I'm sure Mom would love having you there."

Okay, so maybe I was stretching the truth just a little. Mom didn't even know about the concert yet.

He looked surprised, then thought for a minute.

"Sure. I guess it wouldn't hurt to take the night off."

I had a hard time keeping a huge grin off of my face, but I succeeded.

"Cool! Would you rather me give your ticket to you now, or wait until that night?"

"That depends; would your Mother and I be riding together?"

Ummm...

"Sure. If that's okay."

"That will work. You can just give it to me that night, then. Wouldn't want me to lose it in all this." He smied, gesturing to the loads of paperwork that covered his desk.

"You said you wanted to ask me another question?" He prompted.

"Well," I hesitated "I was going to ask Mom, but then I decided I would rather ask you." I was stalling, and I knew it. I think he did too, judging by his reaction.

"Whatever it is, I'll try my best to answer."

This was going to be one of the most crucial points in the conversation, so I watched his face closely.

"How do you know if one of your best friends likes you as more than a just a friend? I mean, I know you and Mom are just friends and all, but did you ever like or love her?"

Oh, yeah. I love the shock factor. He looked downright startled for several seconds, before remembering to compose himself. He may have been expecting a question about bugs or science or something like that, but there was no way he would have guessed that I would ask him, of all people, a question about relationships.

"Why are you asking me this instead of your mother, Lindsey?"

He was avoiding the question, just as I had figured he would.

"I dunno," I said, shrugging. "I just didn't really feel like asking her."

"Well, I think she would probably be a better person to ask about this kind of thing."

"But I'm already here." I almost whined.

"I'm sorry, Linds, but I really don't know how to answer you. Your mother and I are just friends, and that's all we ever have been."

"But how would you know if she really _did_ like you?"

This wasn't _exactly_ as I had planned it, but it was working. Thank goodness, I had apparently inherited Mom's ability to "think on her feet," so to speak.

"I don't know, Lindsey. As far as I know, she only thinks of me as a friend."

And again, he was avoiding any mention of how _he_ felt about _her_.

"Well, that's all you really do know until you..._know_. You know?" I had a feeling that you wouldn't know what on earth I was talking unless you actually felt it.

And he understood exactly what I meant.

"But is there any way to tell unless there is major flirting, or they tell you straight out?"

"Lindsey-"

But I cut him off.

"I mean, I think he does like me, but I'm afraid that I might ruin our friendship. He needs to make the first move if there's going to be any moving. I keep trying to tell him. Does he not _notice_ those small glances. And the way I let him hold my hand that second longer than necessary. That is total 'I like you' flirting, not just the normal way a girl flirts with a guy. How can he not see it?" I pretended to be exaspirated, all the while watching his face for a reaction.

Giving him an apologetic smile, I continued, as if just then realizing that someone was listening to me.

"Sorry, I guess I needed a listening post more than I needed an answer. Thanks anyway, Uncle Gil.

I then hopped up out of the seat and headed for the door.

"See you on Thursday."

"Bye, Linds." He sounded far away, like he was pondering some problem.

He was, of course. If my plan had worked the way I had hoped - and I was pretty sure that it had - he would be wondering at this moment if all those things my Mom did meant that she liked him.

Which of course she did. But he didn't know that.

Yet.

But soon, hopefully, that would change.

TBC...


	5. Plans in Motion

**Notes: Sorry I didn't get anything posted yesterday. Gotta love last-minute Christmas shopping, LOL!**

**Lindsey is fifteen in this fic. Just wanted to say that again, since I got a couple reviews asking how old she was. )**

**--Chapter 5: Plans in Motion--**

_December 20, 3:30 p.m._

I didn't get a chance to ask Mom about the tickets yesterday. By the time I got home, she had left for work. So I asked her today. Here, I'll write about it. This might not be _exactly_ how it was, but pretty close.

At about 2:30, I fixed her breakfast, which was a late lunch for me. We ate and talked a little before I brought it up.

"Hey Mom." I almost always started like that when I was going to ask her a question.

"Yes, Linds?"

"Trevor's parents gave us two tickets to the Trans-Siberian Orchestra on the twenty-second. Since you are not working that night, did you want one?"

She thought for a second.

"Why did they give them to us?"

"They had four tickets, but just the two of them were going to go."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I don't know." Okay, so maybe I knew, but it wasn't like I could tell_ her_ that.

"Okay. Well, that sounds like fun. But I didn't know you liked their music enough to waste a night going to their concert."

"It wouldn't be wasting. But that doesn't really matter, 'cause I'm not going. I already gave one to Uncle Gil."

She looked surprised.

"When did you do that?"

"Yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You had already left for work by the time I got home."

She pondered that for a few seconds.

"Okay. I guess I'll just meet him there, then."

I hesitated.

"Well, he's kind of coming here."

"What do you mean kind of? Either he's coming here, or he isn't."

"Well, I told him that you two could ride together. I was supposed to give him the ticket when he got here, so he didn't lose it."

A smile crept up on her face.

"True. Okay, that sounds like fun. We haven't done anything like that in years. Not since we went to that science convention when you were 9."

I rolled my eyes. Only Mom and Uncle Gil would liken a concert to a science convention. Oh well. As long as they had fun.

I finished my sandwich and stood up from the table, turning back a second later.

"Did you want the ticket now, or...?"

"Just set it on my dresser."

"M'kay." I said, and skipped off to do as she asked.

And that was the last time we talked about it. Well, I have to go change clothes now; I am meeting Trevor and Cassandra in half an hour. As far as I know, I am not going to write until the twenty-second, unless something comes up.

_December 22, 5:50 p.m._

Okay, one thing I have to say: Mom is being so obvious, it's almost hilarious.

No, scratch that. It _is_ hilarious. And I don't just mean the fact that she has been in her bed/bath room for the last hour, primping. I mean the fact that she barely attempts to cover up how happy she is...either that, or she is trying and completely sucking at it. What kind of woman or girl takes almost two hours to get ready for a "date" that isn't even a real date? I mean, unless you really like the guy, of course.

Why am I going on about this when it's already obvious that she not only likes, but _loves_ him?

So, anyway...

Mom has been acting very happy, Uncle Gil hasn't called to say that he can't make it (Even though I am sure both Mom and I expect him to. I even caught her glancing at the phone two different times, though I didn't say anything. I knew what she was thinking, though. I can only hope that he doesn't back out at the last minute.), and everything seems to be going well.

Mom just called. I will be back in a couple minutes.

_Ten minutes later_

Mom just wanted my opinion on her outfit. She looked just as good as I had figured she would. Oh, I just heard a car pull into the driveway. I went to the window to check. It was Uncle Gil, as I had expected, looking pretty spiffy for another person going on a "friendly outing," as Mom put it a few minutes ago when I commented on her outfit.

I ran downstairs as soon as I knew it was him. Fortunately, I got to the living room before the bell sounded. It rang only seconds later, and I jumped in front of the door just as Mom reached for it. My thundering down the stairs must have alerted her.

"Hey!" It was more of a startled exclamation than a rebuke. But her expression was clearly asking why I had done that.

"Mom," I said, stretching out the word into two syllables instead of one the way I loved to. "I'm supposed to open the door so you can make your grand entrance. Don't you know anything about going on a date?"

"Linds, for the last time, we-"

"Excuse me. Going on a 'friendly outing.'" I said in a mocking voice.

"Lindsey." She said my name warningly, and I knew it was time to back off.

"All right, all right." I replied, giving up, but I still pulled open the door, though there would be no "entrance" as she was standing right in front of the door, next to me.

"Hi, Lindsey. Cath-" It was a good thing he called her that nickname often, or it would be totally obvious that he was rendered speechless by the site of her.

I surpressed a huge grin - I seem to be doing that a lot lately - at his less-than-subtle reaction to her dress. Or more accurately, the site of _her_ in the dress.

I have long-since gotten used to seeing my mother in such "sexy" clothes. It doesn't really even feel weird to me anymore. I say "anymore" because I didn't used to like it. What really bugged me was back in sixth or seventh grade: a lot of the guys would sing that song, "Stacy's Mom," but change the words so that it was "Lindsey's Mom." I really hated it when they did that. But even if they did that now, I wouldn't really care. That's just how she is.

Anyway, Uncle Gil just stood there for several seconds, not moving a muscle even to blink. Somehow, I got the impression that he _especially_ didn't want to blink. Another curbed smile as I noticed that Mom was just as affected by the site of Uncle Gil.

He was wearing a suit - a pretty rare occurance -, and he looked pretty nice, if I do say so myself.

"Come on in. I like your outfit, Uncle Gil." I said, breaking the silence, and therefore, the trance that seemed to hold both of them.

"Thanks, Linds, but no. We have to be going or we'll be caught in traffic."

I shrugged. "Okay. Here's your ticket." I said, retrieving the slightly rumpled ticket from my pocket.

Mom turned to me and listed off all the rules. I had them memorized by now, so I don't know why she even bothered. Must be a mother thing.

"...I'm not sure when I'll be home, so don't wait up."

"Okay. Have fun!" I added, as they walked out to the Denali.

I shut the door, and finally let the hidden smile burst forth. Then I went to call Cassandra and tell her all about it.

TBC...


	6. So Much For That!

**Notes: Sorry it took me so long! Unfortunately, most of my inspiration now lies with another fic that I am practically working on 24/7. I had to make myself work on this! You guys mean that much to me! ;-) **

**Oh, and don't worry. You'll find out what they were fighting about; you just have to wait for the last chapter. :)**

**Dedication: To CSI Battosai, 'cause of her encouragement and all-around awesomeness!**

**--Chapter Six: So much for that!--**

_December 23, 1 a.m. _

Grr...

I knew this was going way too smoothly to be true. I thought that from the beginning, but I had just about convinced myself that it was actually going to go well, since it had been so far.

And, of course, I was wrong.

Guess what happened on the way to the concert? Uncle Gil got and Mom got called to a scene that needed Gil's expertise in entemology and immediate processing.

And a crime scene with bugs and a dead body was definitely not anywhere near where they were supposed to be.

Needless to say, they did not get to go to the concert.

All I can say is that it's a good thing we had a back-up plan. Although it was also to be used as a "second date" type thing, as I didn't think a concert was the best place to confess romantic feelings.

Then again, neither is an airport, but there seem to be enough there.

Anyway, to get back to the point.

Mom came back tonight - or should I say this morning? - and told me that she and Uncle Gil hadn't gone to the concert after all.

Dang it. They sure weren't going to make this easy. But I really need to calm down. After all, as I said earlier. We have another plan.

There are already reservations at Emma's on Christmas Eve. Now all I have to do is get them to come.

Actually, come to think of it, it might be better that they _didn't_ get to go. Now I can just tell each that the other wants to make up for their failed "friendly outing" with a nice dinner on Christmas Eve.

That's actually a pretty good plan, if I do say so myself. Now, I need some sleep so I will be able to converse with at least a small bit of intelligence tomorrow.

Because the way things are going, I'll definitely need it.

_December 23, 11:35 a.m._

I woke to a rather unwelcome intrusion to my sleep this morning.

"Linds? Linds, Trevor's on the phone for you."

The words barely traveled through my sleepy, haze-filled mind.

"Huh?" I barely forced out, opening one eye. My mother was standing in the doorway to my room, holding the phone to her robe-clad body.

I groaned, reaching out for the offending appliance, then proceeded to hold it to my ear.

"Hello?" My voice was raspy, and I cleared my throat. The door shut, and I sat up in bed.

"Lindsey? Did I wake you up?"

Unlike me, Trevor's a ridiculously perky early bird. That would be the one thing about him that I don't think I will ever like.

"Why are you calling me now? You know I don't like mornings." Okay, so maybe I was a little harsh. But I really didn't like mornings at all, and he knew that.

"Linds, it's eleven o'clock."

That startled me enough to wake me up at least a little. I glanced at the small black alarm clock that sat next to my bed. The bright red numbers confirmed that it was indeed eleven o'clock; a few minutes after, in fact.

I groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was that late. I hardly ever sleep past ten, even when I stay up 'til like four in the morning."

"How late did you stay up?"

"A little after one."

"Why? Did he and your Mom not get home until then? I thought the concert ended at ten thirty."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me.

"Oh, it ended at ten thirty, but I don't think they would know that."

He sounded confused.

"You don't sound happy about that. Why, did they not stay for the entire thing?"

My voice was flat as I answered. It was better not to show emotion than to go into a huge rant over the phone.

"They didn't go at all. They were called to some crime scene that needed Uncle Gil right away."

He didn't answer for a few seconds.

"Oh. Well that sucks."

"Tell me about it."

"Okay, well, I don't know all the details, but I'll try my best. Your Mom and-"

"Trev!" I interrupted, smiling in spite of myself. "You know that's not what I meant."

"But it got you smiling, didn't it?"

"Oh, shut up." I was still smiling, though. In fact, I was sure that if I had looked in the mirror, I would have seen a big, rather goofy grin on my face. I could feel it.

"Ha, I did."

"Okay, you did. Now, about Mom and Uncle Gil. Did you want to come with me tomorrow to watch them?"

"Me? Up for a game of Charlie's Angels? Always."

I laughed. How did he manage that? I was always ridiculously grumpy in the morning, but here I was, not awake for ten minutes, and I was laughing.

Oh, well. That was just one of Trevor's amazing talents when it came to me, I guess.

"As long as you don't dress in some tight black leather getup, you can come." I teased. All of the sudden, I got a mental picture of him in all black leather, and it wasn't such a bad image. But I pushed it away. I really didn't need any distractions like that at the moment. I was trying to think.

"Dang." The playful sarcasm was heavy in his voice, even from across miles of phone lines.

"Okay, seriously, Trev. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Is Cassandra coming?"

"I don't know. I'm going to e-mail her as soon as I get off the phone with you."

"Is that supposed to be a hint?"

"Only if you want it to be."

There were some muffled noises in the backround, and I sat there for several seconds, running my fingers absently through my sleep-tangled hair.

"Linds? I gotta go. See you tomorrow night?"

"Okay. 'Bye."

I hung up the phone, and walked over to my computer. I woke it up from screen saver, and opened up my internet. I wrote an e-mail to Cassandra, asking if she had found out if she was going to be there tomorrow. After pressing the send button, I stood up, stretched, and went to get dressed so I could start my hopefully productive day.

TBC...


	7. Just a Little Shove

**Notes: A completely random question, but am I the only one besides Grissom that loves calamari?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Xanga, or Hallmark**

**--Chapter 7: Just a little shove...--**

_December 23, 1:30 p.m._

To talk, or not to talk; that is the question.

Okay, so the question is really more like who do I want to talk to first, but I just felt like writing that. Must be Uncle Gil rubbing off on me; he's always quoting Shakespeare or something along those lines.

Since Mom is in the house with me right at this moment, I guess it would make more sense to talk to her. But she just got up, and I don't want to catch her when she's in a bad mood or anything. That would just completely ruin things.

I think-

Sweet, my computer just told me that I have e-mail.

Well, of course, it didn't really tell me; it just made the noise I have it programmed to make. Just a little dinging noise; most of the other choices were extremely annoying.

Anyway, to get back to what I was saying: I think I'll wait for Cassandra to e-mail me back before I ask Mom.

Okay, so maybe I'm procrastinating just a little, but hey, wouldn't you? Well, maybe not, since you're kind of a book.

Great. Now I'm actually talking to my journal instead of just writing things in it.

I think I'm going to go check that e-mail now.

_30 minutes later_

No, it did not take me twenty minutes to read one e-mail. I got a little distracted, and checked out a couple of my friends' Xangas, as well.

Then I might have read a couple one-shot fics about my favorite TV show.

But I am not putting anything off, really! I mean, there's no reason to. Why should I; I talked her into the Trans-Siberian Orchestra date...er, "outing." So why should I be nervous about this?

Okay, so there's a slim possibility of her seeing right through me, but I don't think she will. She will probably be entirely too caught up thinking about what she's going to wear after she agrees.

I hope.

Anyway, the e-mail was from Cassandra, and she can't make it. She has other plans. Dang, we could have had a lot of fun with this. But, of course, Trevor and I can too.

And we will.

Now, I have to go talk to Mom.

_December 23, 7 p.m._

Dang it.

Dang it.

Dang it.

I didn't talk to Mom at all today.

Well, we said hi, and the usual informing her of where I was going to go and when I was going to be back; but I didn't discuss what I really wanted to discuss with her.

Cassandra called five minutes after my last entry and wanted to know if I could go to the movies with her and a couple other friends.

Unfortunately, Trevor wasn't going to be there, but I said yes anyway.

So I went to the movies, and we had a great time.

Now I am to the good point in my day.

I did talk to Uncle Gil.

Here, I will write out basically what happened while I still remember it.

I got to his office a little after five, and, as usual, he was there. Thank goodness, I got lucky again, and he was just doing paperwork.

"Hey, Uncle Gil." I said, upon walking into the office.

"Hi, Lindsey." He replied, removing his glasses and setting them on the desk. "And to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"I was thinking..."

This is always a good starter line with him.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking...will you have dinner with Mom on Christmas Eve?" He looked taken aback for a moment.

"Not as a date, or anything." I rushed on before he could say anything. "I just mean to make up for the concert that you guys didn't get to go to."

"That's actually a very good idea, Lindsey."

Woah. Did he just say what I thought he said? He was going to make it that easy?

"Really?" I guess my shock showed in my voice because he smiled.

"Yes, really. Your mother and I _do_ go out on occasion, you know. And Christmas Eve is a special time."

"Cool. And I kind of already made arrangements at Emma's. Is that alright?"

He looked slightly surprised that I had done that, but he didn't comment on it.

"Of course. I have been there a few times myself. They serve excellent calamari."

"Great. Mom will see you there, then."

I turned towards the door.

"Lindsey?"

Darn it, I knew this was going too well to be true. I slowly turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Tell your Mother I said 'Hi.'"

I felt the relief course through my body, and tried not to let it show in my voice.

"I will."

And with that, I hurried out of there as quickly as possible. Well, I didn't go too fast, so as not to raise suspicion, but I didn't exactly dawdle either.

And that was how I convinced one Gil Grissom to go out with my Mom on Christmas Eve.

Now all I had to do was get Mom there as well, otherwise it would turn out to be a pretty sucky date.

_December 24, 3:40_

At the moment, I am sitting inside a quiet bookstore at the mall while Mom is getting her hair done.

Just a trim and a shampoo, but it sure is taking a long time. We were supposed to meet here ten minutes ago.

Oh, there she is.

"Hey, Mom!" I said, rising from the chair.

"Hi, Linds. Sorry I'm late; got distracted." She said with a sheepish smile as she motioned toward the bag she was carrying.

"What'd you get?" I asked as we left the bookstore, and went strolling through the numerous other people.

Really, I don't know what possessed us to go to the mall on Christmas Eve. The place was an absolute zoo.

"One of those red sweaters that were on sale in Emily's Boutique."

I threw a fake scowl at her. "Hey! I wanted one of those! Only the one with the three-quarter sleeve, not the full."

She threw a grin at me. "And that's exactly what you got." She said, pulling out a black sweater in my size, exactly as I had described it.

"Awesome! Thanks!" Some girls would practically die before letting their Mom pick out their clothes, but mine actually has pretty good fashion sense.

Except when it came to that one shirt I really, really wanted...but I won't go into that.

"So, Mom." I started. Now was as good of time as any.

"Would you like to meet Uncle Gil at Emma's for dinner tonight at 8:30? Not on a date or anything, just for a quiet meal to celebrate the Holiday season and your friendshiop?"

'_The holiday season and your friendship?'_ Geez, I sounded like a Hallmark commercial.

She threw a questioning glance at me, and we walked on towards the exit, barely avoiding hitting one lady who rushed in with a cell phone to her ear, not watching where she was going.

"Yes, I would, but why on earth would you ask that?"

Umm...

"Because Uncle Gil wants you to?" I asked hopefully.

"And exactly how do you know this?" _This_ was why I kept putting off asking her. I knew she would suspect something.

"Because he told me."

We were finally outside, walking a ridiculously long way to get to the Denali. It wasn't really all that cold, but I knew it would be that night.

"When did he tell you?"

"Yesterday."

"Then why didn't he ask me when we were at work?"

Oops.

"He probably forgot. You've told me how he gets when he's working."

I don't really think that answer satisfied her, but she let it go.

She had said yes, though, and that was the important thing.

TBC...


	8. Okay, Not So Little

**Notes: None. Amazing, huh:)**

**--Chapter 8: ...Okay, not so little.--**

_December 24, 5:45 p.m._

"But Mom, you have to go!"

This was really not good.

We had just got home, and I was feeling pretty darn good for convincing her to meet Uncle Gil at Emma's tonight. Unfortunately, she remembered to check the messages, and there was one from her friend Jean, reminding her of the baby shower tonight.

Tonight. At seven o'clock, when she was supposed to be getting ready for her "friendly" dinner with Uncle Gil.

"Why do you want me to go to this dinner so much?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Oops. I guess in the heat of things, I had forgotten to be subtle.

"No reson. I just don't want you to disappoint Uncle Gil. I know he was looking forward to this." Okay, so I was stretching the truth just a little. But he did really want her to come, and my whole plan was at stake here. Cassandra, Trevor, and I had not come up with another back up plan. And it was Christmas Eve! There was no way to think up another one to get them together tomorrow, which was my goal.

"Really?" She looked almost surprised.

"Yes. You know he has feelings too."

She blushed, picking up on the way I had said it. Of course I didn't let on that I _knew_ my words had a double meaning. That would ruin the whole effect.

"Well..." I could see she was weakening.

"You could swing by and give her a hug, drop off your present, and come back here. That would leave you with about an hour to get ready."

She considered it for a few seconds as I mentally crossed my fingers.

_'Come on, come on_.' I mentally urged. '_I put way too much effort into this for you to ruin it now.'_

"I guess that would work."

Although I managed to curb an excited squeal, I couldn't quite manage to keep the smile off my face.

"Okay, well. Now that that's decided, I have some stuff to do on the computer."

I headed up to my room, and as soon as I shut the door, I did a little happy dance.

The plan was working! They had just needed a little...or not so little, shove in the right direction.

_5 hours later_

Trevor and I peeked in through the window, watching as Uncle Gil and Mom had a quiet conversation across the restsaurant. Half of the view was blocked by a plant, so he was standing right behind me.

I mean, so close that I was having a hard time concentrating on Mom and what we were doing.

It was cold out, and I rubbed my hands together, blowing on them.

"Cold?" Trevor's voice sounded next to my ear.

"A little, but I'm fine."

Just as I spoke, Mom and Uncle Gil got up from the table.

"No!" I exclaimed in a worried whisper. "They can't be leaving yet."

I turned away from the window, trying to think.

"Um, Linds? I don't think they are." Trevor stepped away from the window, gesturing inside.

"Huh?" I walked back over to my previous position to check it out.

The scene I saw made me smile.

They were doing a slow dance in the center of the small dance floor. Unfortunately, it still looked like two friends dancing.

Then she stepped in a little closer and laid her head on his shoulder. That was definitely _not_ a "just friends" move. I saw Uncle Gil give a little start at the action, and Mom drew back.

Inwardly, I was yelling "No, no, no!", but I couldn't say a thing out loud. I just waited in suspence, praying that it would go the way I wanted it to. I know it sounds weird; that's the kind of thing you do at a movie or TV show, but I had worked hard to get these two together. Sure, it was slightly odd that it was my mother that I was setting up, but she was more than my mother. She was my friend. As was Uncle Gil.

Which was why when I watched his head slowly descend toward hers, I let out a small screech.

"Eee!"

Unable to control my joy, I spun around and threw my arms around Trevor's neck. Then I realized what I had done, and drew back, embarassed.

I felt the heat rush up my neck and face, and hoped that Trevor would think that it was just the cold.

"Um, sorry about that. I got a little carried away."

He smiled at me.

"No problem. You have a reason to be excited. Looks like your plan worked."

I felt a matching grin slowly creep onto my face.

"You're right. It did, didn't it?" I paused. "Of course, I did have some very good help."

He nodded.

"You bet you did. Without us, you couldn't have done this."

I faked a puzzled expression.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"

"Whatever."

I laughed a little, then turned back to the window again. I was so happy. My - our - plan had worked!

We just stood like that for several more seconds, watching the couples inside dance. Although we were mainly just focused on one.

"Hey Lindsey?"

I still had a huge smile on my face from watching Mom and Uncle Gil when I turned around to answer him.

When I did turn around, I was a lot closer to him than I had thought. We were only inches apart, and when I looked up to meet his eyes, I felt that familiar sensation that I was drowning in them.

I got those darn butterflies in my stomach and everything.

"Yeah?" My voice sounded slightly odd, even to me, and I self-consciously cleared my throat.

"You want to go out on Saturday night? Just the two of us?"

Oh. My. God. Did he really mean that the way it sounded?

"Why? Can't Cassandra come?"

He grinned, somewhat nervously.

"Actually, I wasn't going to ask her."

My heart skipped a beat, then began thumping madly.

"As in on a date?"

If possible, he was even more nervous now. And I was growing more excited by the second. I felt the corners of my mouth began to lift.

"If that's okay with you."

My beginnings of a grin then morphed into a full-fledged smile.

"Absolutely."

I watched, grinning like a fool as his mouth fell open in shock.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded.

His face still looked slightly stunned, but he also looked very, very happy.

All of the sudden, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on my mouth.

Then I was the one that was stunned.

He then drew back, an embarassed expression on his face.

"Sorry. I guess I got a little carried away."

"That sure seems to be happening a lot tonight." I teased. "Not that I have a problem with it, of course."

"In fact..." I continued, absolutely loving the feeling that came with knowing that Trevor felt the same way as I did, "...I really liked it."

"Funny. Me too."

He stepped in one step closer...

"Well, then I guess we should do it more often?"

...and another...

"Fine with me."

...and finally he was standing just inches away again. He was just leaning in for a kiss when two people walked aroun the corner, making us spring apart.

And those two people happened to be Mom and Uncle Gil.

Mom stopped in her tracks as she took in the scene before her. Having already figured out, as I had figured she would, that I was behind this, she wasn't surprised to see me there. But rather, to find me and Trevor about to kiss. Well, I couldn't blame her. In fact, I was still a little in shock myself.

A good kind of shock, though.

"Lindsey?" She asked in a questioning voice.

"Hey, Mom." I waved a little nervously and turned to the man standing by her side. "Hi, Uncle Gil. You remember Trevor."

"Yes, of course." He said with a polite nod that was returned by Trevor.

I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face, even when I tried, though. I guess that's what happens when you get kissed by the guy you have secretly liked for almost two years.

Although I noticed I wasn't the only one smiling.

I looked around during the ensuing seconds of silence and noticed that every one of us had a goofy grin on his or her face. Even Uncle Gil.

We were a very smiley group tonight.

I guess we all had reason to, though. And I had thought two years was tough. Mom and Uncle Gil had been waiting for over fifteen! Man, I would be thirty in fifteen years! It was a good thing Trevor and I got things worked out before then.

"So, do you guys have something to tell me? And Trev, of course." I added.

"Your mother and I are...well, how do you say it? Going out."

Mom cast a loving smile at Uncle Gil before turning back to me.

"What he's trying to say is that we're now officially a couple."

I swear, she looked radiant when she said that. As if she wouldn't be happier if she won the lottery.

But then her attention was focused on me again.

"So what about you two? Do you have anything to tell me?" She asked, her inquisitive expression marred by the fact that a knowing smile kept creeping back.

"Well...um, we're kind of...Trev?" I didn't really just want to announce that we had kissed, so I let him take that one.

He took my hand, and I got that warm feeling in my stomach again.

"We're also a couple now...that is if it's alright with you, of course."

She threw me a glance as if to say "I was right!" and then answered Trevor.

"Definitely. I'm sure you'll make her very happy."

I made a face, rolling my eyes at her at the same time.

"Geez, Mom. You make it sound like we're getting married."

'Although you were definitely right about the happy part.' I mentally added, squeezing the hand that still held mine.

She made the face right back at me, and I had to stifle a laugh.

"No I don't. Now I think it's about time you got home. Gil and I were just about to head that way."

"Sure you were." I teased.

"Lindsey." She pulled the 'Mom' tone, and I knew there would be no arguing. Oh, well. At least it was fun while it lasted.

We exchanged goodbyes, and walked towards Trevor's car, while Mom and Uncle Gil headed in the direction of their limo.

Trevor and I talked about as much as we usually did during the twenty minute ride back home. It was really good to know that even now that we were boyfriend and girlfriend, we were still just as good of friends as ever.

Surprisingly, we arrived before Mom and Uncle Gil, and Trevor walked me to the doorstep.

I finally got to drown in those green eyes like I had always wanted to as he stood there, staring down at me.

"I had fun tonight. Although I don't think I'll make a carreer out of this matchmaking stuff."

I returned his grin. "Me neither."

He stepped in to cup my chin softly in his hand. The soft touch of his lips on mine made warmth radiate throughout my entire body.

He stepped back

"Goodnight, Lindsey."

And then he drove away in his car, leaving me floating inside the house on a cloud.

I heard the limo pull up around thirty seconds later, but I didn't really pay much attention. I went upstairs to change into my pajamas, then descended back down the stairs to wait for my mom.

After almost five minutes of waiting, the door opened, and I watched as my slightly disheveled mother stepped through the door.

Honestly, I did NOT want to think about my mother doing those kinds of things, no matter how close I was to her, but I still couldn't help but grin because she looked exactly the same way I had felt after Trevor kissed me.

"Hi, Mom."

I could tell that I startled her.

"Oh. Hi, Linds. I thought you'd be in bed."

"Nope. Don't feel like sleeping." Okay, so that wasn't really why I was down there, but it was the truth.

"Me neither." She paused. "Want to watch a movie?"

That did sound like fun. And I really wasn't ready to sleep. I had far too much to think about.

"Sure. I'll make popcorn."

I headed to the kitchen, and she to the living room.

Five minutes later, we were lounging on the couch, eating popcorn, watching Miracle on 34th Street. A Christmas movie where two friends fall in love. Couldn't go wrong there.

Of course, I don't really think that either of us were paying much attention. We were much too preoccupied with thoughts of our night.

This was definitely going to go down in history as one of the best days of my entire life.

So far, anyway.

After all, I'm only fifteen.

THE END

(Epilogue to come.)


	9. Mission Accomplished

**Notes: Thank you to all that reviewed! I had tons of fun writing this, and I'm glad you enjoyed reading it just as much! **

**Have a safe and happy new year!**

**Disclaimer: If you absolutely have to know, check the first chapter. But your guess is probably right.**

**--Chapter 9: Mission Accomplished (Epilogue)--**

_February 24; 10:30 p.m._

Today, or tonight if you want to be technical, is going to be the last time I write in this. One reason is it is almost out of pages, but the main reason is simple.

I'm done. The short segment in my life that I was writing about is over.

I just wanted to write one last time. Kind of tie things up a little.

Mom and Uncle Gil are still together, as I suspect they always will be. Trevor and I are as well, and, though we're not in love or anything, we are definitely very much in like.

Mom and Uncle Gil, on the other hand, are so in love, it's almost unbearable. I mean, I set them up and all, but have they never heard of PDA? I guess that's the price I have to pay for meddling in their lives. But I guess it was worth it. Oh, and that thing they were fighting about when I first started this?

I finally got Mom to tell me. Uncle Gil had been mad at her for "flirting outrageously" with some guy they had called in for help on the case. It wasn't really anything, but in their hightened emotional states, it had been made into a huge deal, and hurtful things had been said, as they always are during arguments.

Anyway, that is behind them, and it is too deperessing to talk about right now. So I will move on to the subject of me and Trevor.

Today was our two-month anniversary. Since today was some kind of school holiday, we spent almost the entire day together. We went to lunch, then saw a movie. After that, we went rock climbing, ate pizza at the best pizza place in Las Vegas, and then came home. I swear, it was the best date I have ever had!

Today was Mom's and Uncle Gil's too, and though it's a little weird, it's kind of cool sharing the special day with her.

That way there is at least one day a month where we are both in really good moods at the same time! Although it's not like either of us really spend much of the day together. We are both with our respective boyfriends.

But that's good too.

In some ways, it seems like it's been forever since that night, because so much has happened since then. But in others, it seems more like two weeks!

Trevor and I go out at least once a week, on top of the normal friendly outings with Cassandra. We've gone on a couple double dates with her and her boyfriend, Liam. He has really light blond hair and brown eyes, and is pretty cute for a soccer player, but nothing compared to Trevor.

Anyway, before I get all mushy on you, I'm moving on to Mom and Uncle Gil.

Both of them are a whole lot happier since "the night." Well, who could blame them?

And I am hoping that Mom is about to be a _whole lot_ happier.

Last week, when Cassandra and I were at the mall, I saw a site that made me stop in my tracks.

I saw Gil Grissom, a man who has previously sworn to hating malls, walking in the door.

Just for fun, we trailed him to see where he was going.

We lost him for a few seconds when he got in an elevator, but luckily the stairs weren't that far away, and there weren't enough people to hinder us from running. Okay, so we got a few weird glances, but by then, we were far too intrigued to stop.

We caught up with him on the next floor, just a few seconds before he turned into a store. A very expensive jewelry store.

We kept walking toward the store I had seen him enter, seemingly just two teenage girls going shopping. When we reached it, I paused, and Cassandra followed suite. Thankfully, his back was to us, or he would have seen me. He was looking at engagement rings. And he was talking to the saleswoman, not just browsing.

I felt my mouth drop open, and Cassandra and I let out twin squeals before rushing off so he wouldn't see us. I didn't seen him in the rest of the time I was there, so I don't know if he bought anything or not.

For some reason, I am almost convinced that he did, though I know many men just look through things that represent marriage, just to get a feel for what it might be like. But I hope he did buy it.

And maybe he'll propose to her tonight.

Oooh, I hear a car in the driveway.

I will continue this final entry in a few minutes.

_20 minutes later_

Okay, so it was slightly more than a few minutes. Who cares?

HE DID IT!

He proposed. When she came in, I could see the ring on her finger. It was absolutely gorgeous.

I made her sit down and tell me the whole story. Of course, the sitting only lasted a few seconds; she was far too excited, but she did tell me all about it.

She said that he caught her completely by surprise; she wasn't expecting him to propose so soon.

But that definitely hadn't delayed her promt affirmative answer.

She was so happy, which made me happy, and we are now one small happy family that will finally have a male member in a little over six months.

This is so cool! I am too excited to write much now, and Mom is waiting for me. We are going to watch a chick flick together as soon as I go back downstairs.

I know, I know. Big surprise there, huh?

Besides, we will probably have to cut back a little on the fluffy romance movies when Uncle Gil moves in, so we should watch as many as we can for the next six months.

Well, mom is calling to say that the popcorn is done. I will end this quickly.

I would say that I think we are all going to live happily ever after, but it would definitely be a lie.

Because I don't believe in "happily ever after." That just isn't reality. Obviously whoever made up that phrase had never heard of PMS. Anything that ends with that is pure fantasy.

But that's okay, because you know what?

At the moment, I prefer reality over fantasy. I don't need to dream.

I have friends and a soon to be larger family that I absolutely love. And, of course, it doesn't hurt that I have an extremely hot boyfriend.

All the people I care about are happy, and so am I.

Mission accomplished.

THE END


End file.
